digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tactimon
, , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , }} Tactimon is a Demon Man Digimon. It is a soldier Digimon that possesses a peerless sword called the . Within the Sword of Storms is sealed a sinister power strong enough to split a star in two, so drawing this sword marks the collapse of a star. Therefore, Tactimon battles without drawing the sword, but even so, it exhibits the destructive force of its menace. The Sword of Storms, which conceals such tremendous power, is not a sword that just anyone can handle. From that alone can you understand the depth of Tactimon's true might. Even more than its merit as a soldier, it excels in strategy with plans which are even said to be, "ingenuity itself, as if gushing forth like a spring," so Tactimon's true merit is not in physical strength but in ingenuity. When Tactimon leads an army, the outcome has already been decided, and it is said that, "The victory has been decided before it even fought." Due to the various plans it has laid out, when Tactimon stands upon the battlefield it has already guaranteed its absolute advantage. Attacks * |lit. "First Tachi"}}: Stabs the ground once with the Sword of Storms, generating an earthquake. * |lit. "Second Tachi"}}This attack is named "Secondary Tactic" in Digimon Fusion, "Fall of the Final Code Crown" 29.: Stabs the ground twice with the Sword of Storms, awakening one hundred dead warriors. * |lit. "Third Tachi"}}: Stabs the ground thrice with the Sword of Storms, collapsing the surrounding land with a shock wave. * : Stabs the ground thrice with the Sword of Storms, exploding the surrounding land. * |lit. "Death Tachi"}}This attack is a pun on the naming scheme of Tactimon's previous attacks. is a homophone with .: Coalesces all of its energy into the Sword of Storms and slashes downward. * : Goryounaku'|悟の太刀・五稜郭||lit. "Englightenment Tachi: Five-sided Fortification"}}This attack is a pun on the naming scheme of Tactimon's previous attacks. is a homophone with .: Slashes with the Sword of Storms five times, generating deadly shockwaves. * : Rikudourin'ne'|無の太刀・六道輪廻||lit. "Nothingness Tachi: Six-realms "}}This attack is a pun on the naming scheme of Tactimon's previous attacks. is a homophone with .: Slashes with the Sword of Storms six times, generating a massive vortex. * }}: Flips the gun-muzzles on its back at the opponent, then fires an immense destructive blast. * : Thrusts the Sword of Storms at the opponent with incredible force. * * : Thrusts the Sword of Storms into the ground, creating a small mountain range. Design Tactimon is a Digimon whose armor is painted black with red flame details. It also wears a dark blue cape. its face is never seen behind a helmet with a golden, flame-like crest welded onto it with a horn sticking out in the middle. Etymologies ;Tactimon (タクティモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Tactimon is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Heroes! Tactimon is card 5-266. Notes and references